


Too Big To Be Little

by Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could (Puggod21)



Series: In Which I Write Glee NSAP That No One Asked For [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could
Summary: Finn gets classified as a little and needs a little help accepting it.
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Finn Hudson & Will Schuester, New Directions & Will Schuester
Series: In Which I Write Glee NSAP That No One Asked For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"It's judgment Day, Dude" 

The words sunk into his head as Puck patted him on his back. If he was being honest, He was scared shitless. Every year, All the juniors in Ohio had to take the classification test. There were three classifications, Little, Caregiver, and Neutral. Recently, the government was trying to add a four classification, switch, people who were actually switches were often classified as neutrals, leaving them without a caregiver while little, and without a little when big. So most of the time people classify themselves as switches. The day before they had a "test-prep" assembly, they had explained how long the test was when they would start when it would end, and what to expect. That didn't do shit for Finn, He was still walking into this blind. 

The test was administered online. It only took about ten minutes and was one on one, Ms. Pillsbury was in charge of monitoring the test. Finn didn't sleep that night. He knew if he was classified as neutral, He could do whatever the hell he wanted. If he was classified as caregiver he would be expected to go to college, get a job, and raise a little of his own. He should go to college and get a job regardless, but He didn't want to feel like he was forced to. If he was classified as a little his life was ruined. He couldn't play football anymore or work, He would lose all his friends because they wouldn't want to hang out with a little, he'll become the laughing stock of the school. Finn sighed and closed his eyes, quietly saying a prayer to make him a neutral.

The results were delayed by two weeks, Puck said it was because of fraud or something, Finn wasn't really wasn't paying attention. A lot of stuff had happened that to weeks, He was caught with pot in his locker and forced to join the Glee club. He didn't realize what a "Glee club" was until he saw it, turns out he liked it. Even if he was slowly derailing onto the bottom of the social pyramid. Then Puck joined, which comfort him a little knowing that he wasn't going through this alone, which he would never say that out loud, that emotional crap was for girls. Then he discovered that Quinn was pregnant, and that was his. He questioned it for a moment, but Quinn reminded of the hot tub accident. His day was just about to get even worse. "All juniors with the last name started with H come down to the guidance counselor office." The intercom boomed, Finn slowly got up and grabbed all his stuff before walking down to Ms. Pillsbury's office. He had forgotten what it was for until Puck caught him in the hallway, "Good luck, dude" Finn cocked his head before remembering what today was. Finn swallow hard and slowed his pace. 

Finn Christopher Hudson

Ms. Pillsbury handed him an envelope with his name on it, instructing them not to open it until they got home. He shoved the envelope in his backpack and headed back to class. He didn't think he was ever going to open it.

The Glee club decided that they were all going to open theirs together. It seemed that everyone was ecstatic except him, even Puck was excited. Finn pretended that he couldn't find his and watch as everyone opened their envelopes. Rachel raised her hand, "Yes, Rachel" he said flatly, "Mr. Schuester, what's your classification?" Everyone turned to stare at Him, curiosity filling each of them. He rubbed at the back of his neck and laugh a little, "Well Rachel, I'm a Caregiver." He waited for a beat" Alright everyone, classifications go!" Mr. Schuester started off with Rachel. 

"Caregiver!"

"Me too!"

"On my god, we're twinning!"

Finn zoned out for a moment. Until he heard Puck scream, "How the hell could I be a little!" Puck threw his papers down and kicked his chair before running out. Mr. Schuester ran after him. 

Mr. Schuester had managed to calm Puck down enough for them to continue class. He assured Puck that his classification wouldn't leave the room. Mr. Schuester stops Finn after class, "Hey, Finn" Finn Stopped dead in his tracks, "Yeah, Mr. Schu'' Will wanted to ask what was the matter with him, but He didn't, "Did you find your results?" He sounded awkward. Finn stared at him, trusted Mr. Schu, he already assured Puck classification wouldn't get out, surely he would do the same for him. " They were never lost in the first place " Mr. Schu gave him a face, "I was too afraid to open them" Will nodded, "Well, you can open them up not. Whatever you get, I won't a soul" Finn nodded and hesitantly went for his backpack. He rustled through it before pulling out the crumpled envelope, He handed to Will, "Can you open it for me" Finn's hand shook a little. Will took the envelop and open it slowly, "In regards to Finn Christopher Hudson..." Will paused and look up at Finn, "You're a little, Finn."


	2. Don't wanna!

Finn froze. His fist were firmly planted on his sides, shaking violently. He swallowed hard, tears welling up in his eyes, "Finn, are you okay?" Mister Schu asked, his breath was becoming quick and shallow, "No!" He sobbed into Mister Schuester's shoulder, He wrapped his arms around him engulfing him into a tight hug.  
"Shhh, Finn. It'll be okay." He rubbed small circles on his back till his sobs reduced into sniffles. He tried pulling away but Finn had a death grip on his shirt, "Finn?" Finn dug his face into the crook of neck, "Can you tell how old you are?" Finn picked up his head and cocked it, his puffy-red eyes stared at him as if he were a alien. Will sighed and patted his head gently, "How about we go sit down for a bit" he pointed towards his office, Finn nodded, but didn't budged, "Up." He simply stated, "Buddy, I don't think I can pick you up" Finn didn't move, Will slumped his shoulders in defeat and attempted to pick up Finn bridal style. To his surprise, He succeeded, barely. He slowly walked over to his office and kicked open the door. He settled on his chair, still holding Finn in his arms. "You wanna watch something, bub" Finn nodded eagerly, "You think you can sit in that chair right there and watch" he didn't want to get rid of him, but his arms were starting to go numb. Finn thought for a moment, "Okay" Will got out his phone and put on an episode of Spider-Man for him, He handed Finn the phone and he decided to sit on the floor next to Will instead of the chair, Will smiled. He always felt the need to protect and nurture Finn, He never understood why. It was just deep down He knew he needed it. Will realized that Glee club was the last class of the day and that Finn would have to go home soon. He highly doubt that Finn would be able to handle going home alone. Let alone letting his mother see him in this state. He decided it would be best to call Emma.

"You want me to _lie_ to his mother!?"

Will decided that it would be best to keep him after school. "Just say he staying after for football" Emma groaned, "And what if she asked why Finn didn't just call her" Will rolled his eyes, "Say his phone died." Emma sighed, " Fine. " She hung up, Will looked up to see that Finn left. He panicked, he immediately ran out of his office only to be greeted by Finn playing with the drum set. He signed in relief, "Finn" He said sternly, " You can't run off like that, I was worried! " Finn frowned, "M'sorry. I wanted to play with the drum" Will couldn't stay mad him, "It's okay, just tell me next, Capeesh?" Finn nodded and started to play with the drum kit again.

Then Finn had to go home.

If it was up to Will, He would have just taken Finn home with him, But that would be kidnapping. If he really wanted to, he could just call up Puck and tell him to tell Finn's mom that he was staying the night at his place. But that would mean telling Puck about Finn's classification, which would mean breaking his promise. Finn was having a complete meltdown, "I don' wanna go home!" He cried, Will had called Emma to see if she could get him to age up enough to go home. Emma said she couldn't do anything until he'd stopped having a meltdown. So currently he was sat on the floor holding a crying Finn Hudson. "I wanna go wit' you mister Schu!" He screamed, "Finn you got to go home! Your mom probably worried sick about you. You don't want to make your mom worried, right?" Finn sniffle and shook his head, "Good. Now if You behave than I'll see if I can take you home with me tomorrow, okay?" Finn nodded and got up with Will. Emma stepped in, "Now Finn, before we can take you home you have to age up, you think you can do that for me?" Finn stared at her for a moment, "I-I think I can." She patted his shoulder, "Good." She went to Will, " He should be fine but the time you get there. " He nodded, "Thanks, Emma" Will smiled, "You know you didn't need me, right?" A smirk spread across his face, "I know. I just wanted to see you." Emma blushed. He motioned for Finn to follow him, "Come on, buddy. Lets get you home."


	3. LittlesPlaza Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Will take a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read through like at all. So please don't come and lynch me for grammar or whatever.

Will couldn't sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about Finn. (Which he would never say that aloud, considering the fact Finn is his _student_. And it kinda sound pervy). He was worry sick, which he shouldn't be. Finn is safe at home with his mom, it's not like he took him back to a crack house or left him in the middle of the woods to fend for himself. He was worry that Finn would regress, and he wouldn't be there for him. Which didn't make sense, He highly doubt that Finn's mother wouldn't tend to her son's needs, she was the one that raised him after all, But that didn't stop his worrying. He rolled around his bed for a little longer before giving up on trying to sleep. He got up and decided to just watch the infomercials, hoping that it would bored him to sleep.

"Hey, sweetheart!"

Finn threw his bag by the front door and walked over to the kitchen, flopping himself down on a chair, "Hey, Mom." Carol gave her son a look while setting a plate in front of him. " You okay, Finn? You seem a bit down. " Finn yawned, " M'just tired" Carol knew that was bullshit, but didn't push it. They sat in silence for a minutes. "Today was the big day, Wasn't it" Finn gulped, "Yeah" he mumble, suddenly his plate seemed just more interesting. "Finn, it's okay. Whatever you got doesn't change who you are, you will still be You, Finn" She reached across the table placing her hand a top of his. "I got classified as a little, mom" she got up and walked around the table, and engulf her son into a hug. "Thats just Fine, Finn. If anyone says otherwise I'll make sure they change their mind." Finn smiled and hugged back. Carol pulled back from the hug a few moments later, "Now, tell me Finn" She gave him a serious look, "Have you regressed yet?" Finn rubbed the back of his neck, his cheek tinted in pink. "Uhh, yeah." She looked a bit panicked. But he continued, "But it was fine, because Mister Schu was with me and took care of it." She looked relieved, she couldn't imagine her baby having to be alone and fend for himself.

Puck didn't come to school the next day.

Or the next day

If fact, Puck hadn't been seen by anyone in or out of school for almost a week. His mom hasn't even bother to file a report(at this point she was kinda use to Puck not showing up for a couple of days). But everyone in glee was worry about him, especially Finn. Everyone was talking about how he was a "ticking time bomb" and how he could only hold back his regression for so long. Which kinda pissed off Finn because nobody would really give a shit if he wasn't classified as a little, If anything, it only adds to Finn's concern.  
Puck's disappearance only added to Finn's pent up stress. Quinn was already nagging him to get a job to support their baby, and they only had two weeks before sectionals. Mister Schu always seemed to know when Finn was upset and held him back after class. Finn almost immediately started to vent to Will. Finn sighed and held his head in his hands, "I just don't know what to do, Mister Schu." Will placed a hand on Finn's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. " Well, how about you take a break for little bit" Finn picked his head up, "You know, just a little breather." Finn took a moment to realize what exactly he was hinting at, "You want me to regress?" Will nodded. "Can we go somewhere else. I don't want anyone seeing me like that." Will smile, "Sure, bud."

This was probably the exact opposite of what Finn wanted.

Will had taken him to a Littleshop out of town. Finn stare at the entrance, panic swelling in him. Part of him was absolutely ecstatic, the thought of a store full of everything imaginable sounded like heaven. The rest of him was begging him to ask Mister Schu to turn around and scrap the whole thing. Finn stare down at his feet, kicking at the pavement. Will got out of the car and started to head towards the store, stopping when he saw that Finn wasn't following in suit, "What's the matter, Finn?" Finn shrugged , "I'm not so sure about this, Mister Schu." He mumble, Will wrapped a arm around his shoulders, "Come on, buddy. You gotta at least give it a try." Will gave him a tight squeeze, "If you get too uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll take you home." Finn looked up to see Will giving him a reassuring smile, "Promise?" Will nodded, "Promise." Finn looked back up at the entrance of the store, watching as happy littles walked in and out the store with their caregivers. Finn smiled, "Alright, Let's do it."

The store was _way_ bigger than Finn thought.

Finn awkwardly stood next to Will. They barely made passes the doors before one of the worker stopped them, "Welcome to LittlesPlaza, how can I be of service to you today?" Will and Finn swapped confused looks. "Sorry if I spooked ya. It's just store policy to help newbies. Let me guess, you guys are new caregivers?" The store clerk beamed, Finn went back to staring at his Converse, red painting his face. Will decided to go with her assumption and nodded, "Aw, so are you two getting ready for the little bugger?" Finn picked up his head, realizing that the clerk thought they were together. "Uhh, yeah. We'll be getting him in a couple weeks." Finn wrapped an arm around Will's waist, if he was gonna lie he was going to go all out. Will placed a hand over Finn's and smiled, "We just can't wait be daddies." The clerk coo at the pair, "Well I'm sure you guys will make great daddies. If you guys need anything just come see me at the front desk, have a nice day!" They watch as she walked off into the distance. Finn immediately unravel himself from Mister Schu. They stood there for a moment, until Finn started to giggle under his breath which so turned into hysterical laugh, Will joined in and the pair were left gasping for air. "So much for not drawing attention." Finn said breathlessly. " Yeah, We should probably get to shopping if we wanna leave here with anything" Finn nodded. "Let's get to it, Finnster" Finn smiled at the nickname and followed.


	4. LittlesPlaza Part 2 and a half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a taste of content so you guys won't starve to death. I'll edited this chapter when I figure out how to end it.

Somehow he ended up in the diaper aisle after wandering off while Mister Schu was in the bathroom.  
Finn was holding a pack of Pull-Ups, the design on them was simplistic and only bared a dinosaur on both the back and front. He knew if Mister Schu even saw him looking at the things, he would put it in the cart immediately. As he did with everything Finn was in the general vicinity with. He sighed and placed the pack of pull-ups back in the shelve. He started to walk back towards the restrooms, but halted. Turns out part of the store was also a daycare for full time littles. Finn peered inside to see at least a dozen littles laughing and playing with each other. What caught though was the little boy who sat in the corner lazily smashing two cars together, it's was the one and only Noah Puckerman. No wonder Puck hadn't turned up anywhere, he was stuck in the middle of some town Finn didn't even know the name of! Finn felt himself slipping, he mentally cursed himself. Out of all the time to regress his brain had to choose now. He huffed and stomped his foot, he had to break Puck out, he looked miserable in there, "Finn!" He jumped, he looked to be greeted with Mister Schu pushing his cart towards him. "What did I tell you about running off?" Will took his hand into his and placed onto the handle of the cart, "I swear I'm going to have to a leash or something" He mumble as they started walk away, Finn yanked his hand away and darted back to the Daycare, "Finn! What are you doing!?" Will yelled caused Finn to halt once more. "We gotta get, Puck!"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is dangerously heading towards crackfic territory.


End file.
